Te quero, te esqueço, te amo
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONGFIC! As vezes a gente faz tudo errado, mas quando se percebe o erro a tempo, pode haver uma última oportunidade.


  


** Gênero: ** Song Fic 

** Autora: ** Tataya 

** Música: ** Te quero, te esqueço, te amo - Rick Martin 

  
** N/A1: ** Quero por obséquio pedir desculpas a Stephanie (me perdoa amiga?). Declaro-me culpada diante de todos. Eu errei e mereço ser punida por isso. Assumo ter roubado a música da minha melhor amiga. Eu não resisti! Eu sou humana! Eu sei que nada justifica, mas a música é linda, e quando ela me contou eu imaginei essa história. Eu sei que ela queria fazer uma song com essa música, eu sei. PERDOE-ME!   


Te quero, te esqueço, te amo

Por que uma escolha errada pode nos causar tanta infelicidade? Por que as vezes a gente perde o que mais quer? Por que é tão difícil voltar atrás? 

Tudo seria tão mais fácil se ele pudesse voltar ao passado e mudar suas escolhas... se ele tivesse dado ouvidos a ela hoje sua vida seria diferente. Talvez hoje Draco Malfoy fosse feliz. 

Era tão bom quando eles estavam juntos, todas as manhãs ele renascia ao lado dela, todos os dias ao olhar em seus olhos Draco se apaixonava por Gina. 

Eles sempre foram diferentes, ela doce e ele muitas vezes amargo. Eram como o branco e o preto. E infelizmente ele ficou do lado do mal e ela do lado do bem. 

Agora para ele só restava a lembrança. Os olhos dela que sempre transmitiram paz. Os lábios doces que lhe beijavam com paixão. O rosto lindo que aparentava pureza. Tudo isso era agora apenas uma lembrança. 

_Trago no meu peito tanta solidão_

_Sonhos de um amor jogados pelo chão_

_Falam do vazio do meu sentimento_

_O q eu me deprime é tanta confusão_

_Em cada pedaço do meu coração_

_Você vive dentro do meu pensamento_

Depois do final do seu relacionamento com Draco, Gina tentou seguir sua vida normalmente. Mas todos os dias que acordava sem ele a tristeza invadia o seu coração. 

E com ele era tudo tão bom... eles tinham resolvido ser imparciais. Nenhum dos dois lutaria. Mas depois de dois anos juntos não foi bem isso o que aconteceu. 

Os dois tinham ido contra tudo, eles queriam apenas ficar juntos. Um era do outro, isso bastava. Então por que aquele maldito desejo de vingança nasceu no peito dele? Por que ele tinha que vingar a morte do pai? Por que ele tinha que matar o Lupin? 

Tudo o que era tão certo na vida de Gina passou a ser errado. Amar Draco era errado. Ficar longe dele era o certo. Mas estar longe dele e ama-lo cada dia mais, era extremamente doloroso. A cada minuto longe dele, seu corpo necessitava mais do toque de Draco, sua alma precisava do amor que só ele podia lhe dar. 

_Por ti, por ti, por ti_

_Eu larguei tudo sem olhar para trás_

_Apostei na vida e te deixei ganhar_

_Te quero_

_Você vive em minha cabeça_

_Te esqueço_

_Mas a cada minuto te lembro_

_Te amo_

_Sinto que num tem mais remédio_

_Te quero, te esqueço, te amo_

Algumas escolhas são para sempre. E uma vez ele decidiu não matar alguém, mesmo que esse homem tivesse matado seu pai, mesmo que ele fosse visto eternamente como o assassino de Remo Lupin. Derramar o sangue de alguém nunca foi o desejo de Draco. Ele viu aquele homem olha-lo sem medo, ele viu bravura nos olhos dele, ele viu honra. Draco não o matou. Lupin foi morto por outro comensal, e Draco levou a culpa entre a comunidade bruxa, mas nada foi provado no julgamento. Mas Gina não acreditou nele, aliás Gina nem estava lá quando ele voltou. Ela nunca ouviu a versão dele. 

Foi melhor assim , ele repetia para si mesmo todos os dias, foi melhor que ela tenha ido embora, melhor isso do que ver nos olhos de sua amada que ela não acreditava nele. Era melhor ficar com a imagem angelical de Gina em sua memória. 

_Desde que você se foi e não voltou_

_Eu fiquei perdido já não sei quem sou_

_Triste sem ninguém_

_Vivendo no passado_

Amar Draco foi a coisa errada mais certa que Gina já fez na vida. Se não fosse ele, ela nunca teria sentido o verdadeiro amor. Mas se ele não existisse em sua vida ela não estaria sofrendo tanto naquele momento. Sofrimento. Amor. Saudade. Sentimentos que se confundiam dentro do seu coração. 

Com ele, ela aprendeu a amar. A menina tímida descobriu o desejo nos braços do seu amor. Ela sentia falta dos olhos dele a admirando, do toque suave dos lábios dele pelo seu corpo, das mãos que sempre souberam exatamente onde ir. 

Mas o que ela mais sentia falta, era do sorriso de Draco pois aquele sorriso sempre foi somente para ela. Quando ele sorria parecia um menino, era como se não houvesse mais nada, como se a guerra não existisse. Quando ele sorria sua alma se iluminava, ele era apenas o menino que ela amava. 

Só que agora ela não via mais aquele sorriso, e chorava sempre que lembrava disso. 

_Você foi além da imaginação_

_Despertou em mim o fogo da paixão_

_Depois me deixou sozinho abandonado_

Draco enxugou uma lágrima solitária que insistiu em cair. Ele não podia deixar todo o amor que sentia daquela forma. Levantou da cama e foi decidido a lutar por seu amor, ela teria que ouvi-lo, não era possível que Gina não o amasse mais. Ama-la era a única coisa que Draco sabia fazer. Era a única coisa certa a fazer. Aparatou em frente ao apartamento dela. Respirou fundo antes de bater na porta. Aquele momento seria decisivo. Gina atendeu, ela estava linda. Draco olhou dentro dos olhos de sua amada, quanta saudade daqueles olhos. Ela parecia surpresa, mas feliz. Ficou por vários minutos perdido dentro do olhar de Gina. Ele tinha tanta coisa para dizer, tanto o que explicar, mas as palavras fugiam da sua boca, mas ele tinha que falar alguma coisa ... 

_Por ti, por ti, por ti_

_Eu larguei tudo sem olhar para trás_

_Apostei na vida e te deixei ganhar_

_Te quero_

_Você vive em minha cabeça_

_Te esqueço_

_Mas a cada minuto te lembro_

_Te amo_

_Sinto que num tem mais remédio_

_Te quero, te esqueço, te amo_

- Eu te amo - ela apenas o olhou e ele a beijou tentando demostrar todo o amor acumulado por tanto tempo separados.   


Fim

  
** N/A2: ** Tá certo, tá certo, nem ficou tão boa! Nem tem como justificar minha falta com a minha amiga! Pode me mandar um e-mail dizendo que eu preciso aprender a escrever. Eu prometo que vou melhorar, ok? Mas para isso preciso saber se você tá lendo o que eu escrevo. Manda um recadinho pra mim beicinho, tenha piedade dessa autora carente!   
  
Valew   
Tataya   
** N/A3: ** Liguei para a minha amiga e ela teve pena de mim e me desculpou! Obrigada amiga!   



End file.
